Il mio Sohn
by LeztiBeilschmidt
Summary: Este es el cuarto mes del embarazo de Lovino  si oyeron bien  todo por culpa de un hechizo inglés, Gilbert tiene que soportar los antojos extraños de Romano porque sus cambios de humor parecen los mismos o al menos no han llegado a 'ese punto'...
1. Cuarto Mes: Diciembre

Cambios de humor peor que el mismo señorito podrido, unos antojos bizarros por comer tomates con chocolate liquido y vasos de leche con mermelada de mango y para acabarla un trozo de queso al lado, cada 2 días eso era lo único que comía y repito, ¡lo único!, yo le miraba extrañado y con algo de asco, mientras tenía mi cerveza en la derecha y mi wurst en la izquierda.

¿Qué te pasa bastardo?- interrumpió Lovino sin dejar de mirar sus tomates y de reojo a mi maravilloso ser- ¿Ya te dio asco tu amarga cerveza? Eso te pasa por tomar cosas tan asquerosas con tu estupida salchicha simplona, yo en cambio como mejor que la reina del bastardo español, y tomo mi lechita tibia con mi deliciosa mermelada de mango importada- decía entre sonrisas burlonas y miradas retadoras mi querido... nunca creí decir estas palabras, pero juro por Fritz que me mira desde el cielo que son ciertas, mi querido esposo Lovino Vargas.

Ya llevamos 2 años de casados y por fin podré cuidar de una pequeña parte de mi y de Lovi-love, enseñarle lo genial que es su padre, educarle en el arte de la guerra y como sobrevivir en una situación critica con simples pero maravillosas patatas, tantas cosas por enseñarle y toda una vida por descubrir con mi pequeño cachito de cielo que no veo el momento en el que nazca, y quizá lo que mi querido Lovi le enseñará será a gritar y dar cabezasos kesesese no bueno hablando de su lado tierno lo más seguro es que le enseñe, le enseñe... ¿tomates? haha que bueno que Romano no escucha mis pensamientos si no ya estuviera insultándome y/o pegándome kesesese~

¡Hey bastado, hey cabeza de pollo responde! -Lovino chasquea los dedos enfrente de la cara del peliblanco, este reaaciona al tercer chasquido, mirándole atónito-

¿Qué pasa Romano, ya tan pronto quieres los 5 metros? kesesese~ -dice el prusiano en tono de juego-

¡No seas imbécil!- dice el italiano sonrojado y molesto por ese comentario pegándole a Gilbert en la cabeza, mirándole algo irritado pero a la vez muy dulcemente haciendo que el mayor baje su cerveza casi vacía con un semblante de preocupación-

¿Estás bien Lovi? ¿Se te rompió la fuente? ¡¿YA VA A NACER? -dice histérico parándose rápidamente sacando las llaves de su Audi TT, Lovino se da un golpecito en la frente por la ingenuidad de aquel alemán-

N-no seas idiota, digo más de lo normal, apenas llevo 4 meses ni que fuera aborto, baka~ -dice en tono infantil un poco divertido porque aquel albino era tan impredecible y predecible a la vez- Sólo quería saber el porque estabas tan callado y con mirada de baboso hacia la nada... ¿E-está todo bien? -se escucha un tono de preocupación en su voz-

Kesesese uno de estos días me sacarás canas negras del susto Lovi! Pero es sólo que... -se sienta ya más tranquilo en el comedor erminándose de un solo trago su cerveza oscura- Aaahh~ de veras que estaba deliciosa esta cerveza... ¿ah? ¿en qué estaba? ahh sí! pues.. -se acerca al castaño tomando sus manos mirándole tiernamente- que todos estos años a tu lado Lovi... han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, cada día me haces más feliz y me enamoro cada vez más de ti, y ahora... que por fin pudimos procrear gracias a la magia de Iggy... creo que el sentimiento de que ya no sea una nación desaparecerá por completo porque a tu lado he probado de nuevo el glorioso sabor de sentirme como un país de nuevo, ser parte del mapamundi y al lado de nuestro futuro bebé me sentiré como el mundo entero... _danke schön meine amore_~ -termina de decir todo esto besando la mejilla sonrojada y caliente del Italiano, mientras este le abraza buscando sus labios con los propios para tomarlo en un beso dulce y tierno, separándose un poco para susurrarle sobre estos- _Prego liebe_, yo me siento como la galaxia entera -finalizó mientras el sol se iba poco a poco ocultando dejando a la feliz pareja de casados en la sala, tomando un poco de chocolate caliente español y unos cuantos churros mientras veían ___Amelie _por segunda vez en la semana-

___"Ti amo Lovino"_

___"Ich liebe dich Gilbert"_


	2. Séptimo Mes: Marzo

Ya pasó el invierno y se acerca la primavera, ahora que lo pienso Romano lucía magníficamente hermoso en diciembre, podría decir que casi o un poco más guapo que yo, por lo que he oído comentar el cuarto mes de embarazo es en el que mejor se ve la persona.

En fin, el estómago de Lovi ya esta bastante grande, es como un gran tomate y aunque el sexo ya no se puede tener con la frecuencia que solía ser habitual no evita que le mime y le demuestre mi amor cada minuto que pueda, es lo más valioso que tengo en todo el mundo.

Le prepararé una refrescante limonada ya que ha estado bastante tiempo en el jardín leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de nuestro roble-

-Romano ya traje tu limo...ROMANO!- Gilbert gritó asustado al ver al castaño tirado donde está la pequeña huerta de tomates, el albino dejó caer la charola que contenía dos vasos de limonada y unos cuantos bocadillos para acompañar, el italiano casi había perdido el conocimiento el pruso lo levantó cargándolo en sus brazos notando que su esposo había sangrado un poco.

-_Scheiße! _Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, Romano resiste por favor, por favor!- decía desesperado mientras corría a su auto, subiendo a Lovino que poco a poco regresaba en sí, pero su rostro reflejaba cansancio y dolor.

Gilbo pasó los limites de velocidad dejando ver a Feliciano como una anciana al volante, por lo que capta la atención del jefe de transito en turno: el inglés Arthur Kirkland.

El prusiano hizo cao omiso a las maldiciones que el británico le decía, era bastante molesto estar conduciendo al lado de un rubio furioso que de vez en cuando golpeaba un poco su ventana gritándole obscenidades en ingles para que se parase, el albino bajo su vidrio y con su cara de concentración pero con mucha preocupación le dijo brevemente.

-Lovino, embarazo, sangre, hospital, _scheiße_!-_What_? Porque _bloody hell_ no me habías dicho eso desde un principio, _moron_... Yo les abriré el paso.- encendió la alarma acelerando su poderosa motocicleta Ed Harley rebasando a la pareja del Audi, llegando en menos de 20 minutos al hospital, entrando corriendo mientras Iggy hacia gran escándalo por conseguir rápido un médico y una silla de ruedas, llegó un sonriente y algo pícaro interno danés con una silla de ruedas colocando al italiano de inmediato en ésta y corriendo como el demonio que era, seguido del preocupado germán, mientras que el inglés se había topado con el guardia del hospital que era un estadounidense un tanto ruidoso, se quede ahí platicando y regañándolo un poco.

Llegaron casi volando al quirófano donde los recibió una linda enfermera(?) finlandesa y un serio doctor sueco, sacando al pobre de Gilbert que se moría de la angustia.

Pasaron 45 minutos que para el peliblanco fueron eternos y angustiosos, 20 minutos antes llegaron sus malos amigos el pervertido de Francis Bonnefoy y el alegre Antonio F. Carriedo.

-_Mon ami_, tranquilo ya verás que por tu _amour_ todo saldrá bien- le decía para tranquilizarlo, pero al igual que él estaba demasiado preocupado.

-Wahh! Romano! Resiste! Tengo tomates, vamos!- decía desconsolado el español mientras abrazaba al pruso.

A los escasos 5 minutos llegaron corriendo dos personas más.

-Vee! ¿Cómo esta mi _fratello_? Esta bien ¿verdad? Vamos Gilbo dime, vee vee~ -decía sollozando el más pequeños de los italianos, partiendo en llanto sobre el fornido pecho del alemán que le acompañaba.

-_Bruder_! Se fuerte, ese italiano es duro de roer, seguro saldrá todo bien- decía algo serio pero preocupado sosteniendo al italiano con un brazo mientras le daba unas palmadas de apoyo a su hermano mayor en el hombro, ya que Toño no soltaba a su amigo, pareciera que se habían quedado pegados mientras que por los sollozos del moreno el albino quería llorar también, pero tenía que ser fuerte y no caer en la depresión y entrar en el optimismo.

Pasaron otro 15 perturbantes minutos, cuando del quirófano sale un islandés con rostro inexpresivo

y manchado de sangre por doquier, al verle Antonio no pudo más y se desmaya haciendo que el francés cuidara de él.

-¿Po-por qué tiene tanta sangre?- dijo tartamudeando y más pálido de lo que era el prusiano.

-¿Uh? ¿Esto?- dice sin ánimos en sus palabras mirando sus ropas -no es de él... ya falta poco...- sale sin mirarles mucho dirigiéndose a la cafetería del hospital donde se quedo conversando con un médico noruego.

Gilbert se sentó apretándose un poco la frente mientras el español regresaba en fusosososí pero antes de que dijera algo, Francis se lo colocó sobre un hombro pidiéndole ayuda a Feliciano, caminando rumbo a la cafetería por algo dulce para que le regresara el rojo tomate de sus mejillas, el alemán se sentó al lado de su hermano pasándole un brazo por su hombro a modo de abrazo.

-Tranquilo _bruder_, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, ya verás no tarda en salir- fue da las pocas veces que Ludwig sonrió amablemente para que su querido hermano no se preocupada tanto.

-_Danke West_... pero...- tembló un poco de las manos saliéndosele lágrimas mientas abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano- si algo le llegara a pasar a Lovi, no me lo perdonaría nunca, no le cuidé lo suficiente y por mi culpa estamos en el hospital, n-no sabes la angustia y el nudo que siento en el pecho, cada minuto que pasa me destruye más, la desesperación de no saber como esta mi _liebe..._West!- comenzó a mojar de lágrimas el hombro de su hermano con semblante de preocupación pero apoyando hasta el final a su_ bruder _calmándole y diciéndole que no era su culpa en absoluto.

5 minutos más de la tortura de todos los presentes salió una sonriente enfermera.

-_Moi moi!_ No se preocupen el paciente y el bebé están sanos y salvos, pueden pasar de poco a poco dejando al esposo que pase primero- dijo Tino calmadamente.

-_Danke Gott und Fritz!_- dijo feliz Gilbo metiéndose al cuarto donde estaba el doctor y Lovino con suero en su vena.

-_Ciao stupido!_- dijo alegre el italiano sureño.

-_Mein amore!_ me tenías con el Frtiz en la boca, que bueno que estas bien!- se acercó al castaño besandole suavemente los labios y acariciando dulcemente la pancita de Lovino.

-_Grazie Liebe..._s-soy un tonto...-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, alzando levemente sus brazos para tomar a Gilbo por el cuello, el doctor les interrumpió diciendo.

-Su 'sp'sa fu' desc'id'da, cas' pierd' al b'b', y' lo 'stabil'cé, per' no tien' q' hac'r 'sfuerz's y gu'rd'r rep'so.

-Entendido doc!- dice más sonriente el albino al saber que Lovi ya estaba bien, mientras tanto iban entrado poco a poco los demás junto con la enfermera.

-LOVIIINOOOOOO~! ¿Estas bien? Me preocupaste! Mira te traje muchos ricos tomates!- dice Antonio al mismo tiempo que alzaba una canasta llena de estos rojos frutos, el francés se reía un poco del comportamiento de su amigo mientras le daba una rosa al embarazado.

El alemán entró irritado y sostuvo al español por atrás tapándole la boca mientras este trataba de hablar.

-Antonio! Guarda silencio estamos en un hospital!

-Vee~! _Fratello_ que bueno que estas bien!- dice con los ojos llorosos Feliciano, entrelazando sus manos con las de su hermano. -Cuando Gilbo y tú regresen a casa te haré de cenar mucha psta y haré una salsa con los tomates de España-niichan.

-Veneciano... yo... no se preocupen bastardos! Estoy bien, es sólo que fui algo torpe y me esforcé un poco físicamente, pero no volverá a pasar- sonrió para que dejaran de preocuparse -en cuanto el doctor me de de alta y el bastardo al que amo me lleve a casa, los invito a todos a cenar.-

Todos se calmaron, después de un rato y ya que el suero se terminará de pasar por la sangre de Lovi, todos abandonaron el hospital, teniendo una cena en la Casa Beilschmidt-Vargas casi como de familia, con las mismas risas cálidas y los regaños que ya eran comunes y divertidos, pasando una velada de lo más linda, partiendo primero Francis con Antonio y más tarde Ludwig llevándose a Feliciano que no se quería ir.


End file.
